A Cuddle In The Cold
by kmleesonxoxo
Summary: Day 2 of the 30 day challenge, 'Cuddling Somewhere.' Maria and Steve are stuck in the middle of nowhere, Steve can handle the cold but Maria's not as lucky. Her hatred of physical contact stops Steve from hugging her until she looks like death; he then ignores her arguing and does it anyway. Steve makes Maria feel much better, but how?


**Cuddling Somewhere**

Cuddling was never really Maria's thing; she didn't generally like to be touched, everybody had their issues and this was hers. The only problem was when physical contact was needed to survive. She and Steve had been stranded in the middle of nowhere for hours, Steve could quite easily leave to find help but he refused to leave Maria. The Captain had planned to wait until she passed out and then carry her to find help seeming that she wouldn't let him carry her whilst she's awake. She had told him to go, to leave, to get away and save himself but he couldn't leave his shivering friend, if she died, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Steve sighed one last time before dropping to the floor, he wasn't going to let her freeze to death. He sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and placing his legs on each side of hers. She did try to fight him at first but had no energy to continue and just gave in. Maria soon warmed up; Steve emitted so much heat that in these conditions it was like being hugged by the Sun. Maria gave in, she liked the way Steve felt wrapped around her, he was so soft and yielding yet firm and strong. Maria inhaled sharply, the first full breath of air she'd had in a while, she could smell him, a soft musk that assaulted her senses. Steve wasn't fairing much better, having Maria in his arms was something he'd been secretly wanting for a long time, it felt so right and he never wanted to let go.

Maria turned her head slightly, far enough so she could see Steve's face clearly even if it was slightly faded in the dark of the night. "Thank you" she muttered softly.

"What for?" he asked, looking down into the agents eyes.

"For ignoring me"

"Anytime" he laughed, "But know, you're very hard to ignore"

Maria blushed slightly, as much as possible considering her current temperature, an innocent smile taking over her features.

"You should smile more" Steve stated, "You're beautiful"

Maria turned a little further to gaze into Steve's eyes; he really was a true gentleman. She leaned forward until their lips were just inches apart, "Thank you" she smiled before plundering forward. His lips, like the rest of his body were warm and yielding, giving as much as they took. She wondered why she hadn't done this before. His kisses were addictive, passionate yet loving; she couldn't get enough of him. Maria jumped from her sitting position and straddled the solider, facing him, lust evident in her gaze. She took no break, returning her lips to his, one hand on his chest and the other running through his hair. He took no pause either, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other cradled her neck, pulling her towards him. Maria reached down to yank up Steve's shirt as her excitement built.

"Wait, stop!" Steve interrupted, arousal thick in his voice.

"What, why?" Maria replied, obviously hurt by the rejection.

"No, it's not that I don't want you" he assured her, "It's just that, it's too cold out here, we don't want to waste energy."

"It won't be wasting" Maria replied devilishly, "I can assure you that." Her hands returned to his shirt, ready to finish what she started.

"Maria, I don't want it to be like this, our first time, I want it to be special, it may be old fashioned but…"

Maria smiled at her lover, he was so sweet, "I understand" she grinned. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "We should probably go and get help, I'm feeling much better."

"Fine" he nodded, "but I'm carrying you, no arguments"

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" she sighed, waiting for a verbal response, receiving only a blank look.

"Come on then, you're lucky you're pretty" she teased.

Maria stood and reached for Steve's hand. He jumped up and swept the agent off her feet in one swift movement, "Let's go my Lady." Maria just giggled, definitely not something you'd expect from the stone cold agent but she was changing, Steve was changing her, for the better and for the long term.


End file.
